


Are You Scared Yet?

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Crying, Dark, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mild Gore, Needles, Nicknames, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Scary Movies, deceit is basically done with remus' bullshit, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Remus realized that Deceit never got scared. Never seen him jump, flinch, or showed any signs of fright. So, he shows multiple things to Deceit, from jump-scares, ominous prank calls, to small spaces. But, none of seem to work. None of them phased Deceit like he had hoped he would.Until this time.And it makes him regret ever doing something like it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Are You Scared Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, there will be needles, blood + gore, strong language, mention of cannibalism, mention of torture, and a panic attack. If you are sensitive to any of this, then I would advise you to click off right now. Also, everything stated isn't very described.
> 
> Please, stay safe and look after yourself.
> 
> ((i wrote this really late, lmao, so sorry if you see any mistakes.))

Remus was doing his usual thing, causing havoc in his part of the imagination. He smiled, letting his mind wander as he walked through a dark forest. That was until he thought of Deceit. Now, Remus liked Deceit, a lot. Liked him maybe a bit too much, but that’s beside the point. He huffed, his walking coming to a pause as his heel dug into the ground. Furrowing his brows, he let a small pout slip onto his face.    
  
How come Deceit never got scared before? Even Logan gets scared whenever he suddenly appears, and Logan rarely shows how he feels!   
  
Remus kicked his foot against the dirt, humming. Maybe he can jumpscare Dee? How about showing him some needles? He cackled, eyes seeming to light up. What about those strange, threatening phone calls? He rolled on the balls of his feet, a bubbling feeling inside of him. Oh, this was going to be fun!    
  
+++   
  
“Dee!” Remus barged into Deceit’s room, almost breaking the hinges of the door down. “Dee, guess what!” He grinned, holding up something that was concealed by his hands. Blood dripped onto the floor, his hands an absolute bloody mess but he didn’t seem to care. Why would he care in the first place? He was Remus, after all.   
  
Deceit sighed. Today was his break from Thomas, from  _ work _ . “What?” His brows raised in question, crossing his arms and spinning his chair to face the destructive side. “What do you want?”   
  
Remus huffed, “You’re supposed to guess, idiot!” he rolled his eyes, “I got a heart, see!” He grinned, walking- no, zooming towards Deceit and showing a heart, pulsing in his hands and making small pools of blood onto the floor. “It’s mine! See? I got a hole in my chest,” he giggled.   
  
Deceit blinked slowly, face blank.   
  
The side rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Remus, I don’t care.” He said, swallowing. “Bother me when you have something important.” He muttered, facing away from Remus and looking down at his book.   
  
Remus frowned, “But I wanna show you these needles and shit! Don’t you like needles? I’ll stab one in ya, watch-” He got out a needle, jabbing it into Deceit’s shoulder as hard as he can go.   
  
“Remus, get that out of me.” Of course, no matter how hard Remus stabbed the needle into his shoulder, it wouldn’t hurt. They weren’t actually living beings.    
  
Remus huffed, taking out the needle. “You’re no fun…”    
  
+++   
  
The next time Remus tried to scare Deceit, was when the deceptive side walked past the closet that was open in the hallway, causing Remus to shove him in there and lock it using a chair. He didn’t feel any shame or regret when he did it, it was for fun! He cackled, leaning against the door to the closet nonchalantly.   
  
Deceit huffed, “Remus, I swear… Get me out, I have work to do.” He narrowed his eyes, trying to push the door open only for it to fail.   
  
Remus pouted, crossing his arms. He didn’t hear any fear in deceit’s voice. Didn’t hear the doorknob twist in panic. So, he decided to leave Deceit there for ten minutes. Ten long minutes.    
  
Okay, maybe it was fifteen minutes, not ten.   
  
“It’s fucking hot in here, Remus.” Deceit furrowed his brows, starting to take off his gloves. Ew, now he had to look at his bare hands, and he wanted anything but that. “When can I get out?”   
  
Remus let out a groan, “Ugh, fine… I’ll let you out if you give me ten packs of deodorant.”   
  
“Deal.” Deceit answered swiftly.    
  
Remus grinned, kicking the chair out of the way and letting Deceit out. “Really?! You’re gonna actually give me ten? Ten packs? Ten whole packs?”   
  
Deceit seeing Remus this excited was the closest he’ll be feeling to love. “If you don’t lock me in a closet again.”   
  
“Yay! I won’t, I promise!” Remus had lied, Deceit could taste it. With a sigh, the lying side pats Remus on the head before leaving to his room.   
  
+++   
  
Remus furrowed his brows, thinking of another way to scare Deceit. Something creative, something so disgusting his insides will scream and turn into outsides. He paced around in his room, summoning useless junk and making it disappear just for the fun of it.    
  
He was bored.   
  
So bored that he could melt onto the floor and not even try licking himself.    
  
“Oh-!” Remus felt electricity get shot into his veins. A jump-scare! Deceit would like a jump-scare, right? Everyone loves those, everyone gets scared by them! Remus sunk down, appearing behind Deceit silently as he summoned a party popper. Surely, that'll make Deceit’s socks slip off.    
  
He tugged the party popper, and a loud, sharp pop erupted into the air. Even Remus blinked at how loud the noise was, considering how silent Deceit’s room was.   
  
But… Deceit didn’t budge. At all. Well, he turned his head so that Remus could only see the side of it.    
  
“Fuck!” Remus cursed out loud, throwing the useless piece of junk onto the floor.    
  
“What do you want now, Remus?” Deceit had a slight impassive look on his face, but annoyance dripped off of his voice.    
  
“You- I- how-” Remus sucked in a deep breath, digging his heel into the floor to calm himself down. “Aw, fuckery!” How didn’t that work? That should’ve worked! “Just- you, Dee, you!”   
  
Deceit blinked, facing Remus fully. His eyes were wider than usual, almost as if he was surprised. “You want… me?” He spoke slowly, obviously trying to sense a lie but ultimately failing.   
  
“Yes, yes! Yes, you! We- let’s watch a movie!” Remus grinned at Deceit, grabbing his shoulders. “We can watch a scary movie! I wanna watch one, it’s gonna be so fun!”   
  
Deceit blinked once. Twice. Blinking seemed to be a recurring thing for him, Remus had noticed. “Okay. What movie will we be watching?”   
  
Remus shoved a finger up to Deceit’s lips, “Shushushush- shh, shut up. It’s a surprise!”   
  
  
  
And a surprise it was. The only light in the room was coming from the TV, both Remus and Deceit sitting next to each other on the couch. It was one of Remus’ favorite movies, it had cannibalism, blood, gore, torture! Who wouldn’t want to watch it?    
  
Remus sat close to Deceit, having absolutely no shame or hesitation. He focused on Deceit, not phased by any of the “scary” scenes. He frowned once the movie had ended, Deceit didn’t even get scared from the part of the chain! The first few times he watched the movie, the chains gave him goosebumps! And Deceit didn’t even seem to care!   
  
Remus let out a small huff, turning off the TV.   
  
That was when suddenly the air felt… stiff? No, wait, that was Deceit. Why was he frozen?   
  
“Dee? DD?” Remus blinked, “You good?” He couldn’t see Deceit in the dark at all. All Remus could do was touch Deceit and smell him. Not in a sexual way, he would never touch Deceit like that without permission, or any other side.   
  
Deceit searched for Remus’ hand, and once he did so he gripped onto it tightly. Alarms blared into Remus’ twisted head the second Deceit touched his hand. Bad. Something bad. What happened? Was it because it was dark?    
  
If Deceit was scared of the dark, then Remus was about to kick its motherfucking pitiful ass. Only Remus was supposed to scare Deceit! Remus and only Remus!   
  
The creative side frowned even more, “Deceit? Answer me.” With his free hand, he held onto Deceit’s forearm. Even if Deceit was part snake, that doesn’t mean that he could “see” in the dark.    
  
Deceit tried to form words, he didn’t like the tingling sensation in his hands, it was as if bugs were crawling under his skin. He sucked in air, trying his best to breathe. It just ended up with him pathetically hyperventilating sloppily with his heart beating like he just ran a marathon.    
  
Remus noticed the breathing, noticed the shaking, too. A bunch of thoughts decided to shove itself into his brain. He pressed his lips together. He needed to help Deceit. But how? How, how, how? Fuck, how?   
  
“Deceit..? Deceit, it’s- okay.” Remus started talking, doing his best to make his voice soft. “Uh, make sure you breathe. Just- breathe in deep, real deep, and hold it for a bit- and then let go of the air.”    
  
It was a shitty explanation, but he didn’t have any knowledge about how to calm someone down.    
  
Remus pulled Deceit close, taking off his hat as to not cause any discomfort. He set it on the coffee table, even if he was a stinky trash rat that wouldn’t mean he’s bad with other people's things, especially if it was Deceit’s things. He started to rub circles into his back, saying encouraging words.   
  
“You’re doin’ a good job, Just continue to breathe,” He murmured, narrowing his eyes. Stupid dark. He waved his hand, a night light that was turned on instantly appearing onto an outlet.    
  
Deceit seemed somewhat at the sudden appearance of light, most of the shaking stopping as he slumped against Remus. Remus blinked in surprise, it was such an uncharacteristic thing for him to do.    
  
Deceit continued to take deep breaths, only realizing that he had a tight grip on the back of Remus’ shirt. He opened his mouth to speak, only to find that his voice didn’t work at all. He gave up on trying to speak, shutting his mouth and closing his eyes.    
  
He felt heavy, he was exhausted after having a panic attack, it always took a lot of energy out of him.    
  
+++   
  
Deceit woke up to a sleeping Remus under him, blinking. He looked around the room, it was quiet for once. And late. He woke up in the afternoon.    
  
Deceit reeled away from Remus as if he just got burnt, sitting on the far side of the couch. Remus would understand, right? He understood a lot of things. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and reaching up to adjust his hat.   
  
His hat was off.   
  
On the coffee table.   
  
He had the fucking audacity to take off his ha-   
  
“Dee..?” Remus sat up, rubbing his eyes. “G’mornin-”   
  
“Give me my hat.”   
  
“Oh.” Remus took his sweet time to yawn, before getting up and handing Deceit’s hat over to him. “You good?”   
  
“Not after you took my hat off without permission.” Deceit put his hat on, narrowing his eyes.   
  
“But it’s just a ha-”   
  
“Sshut up, it’s my hat, don’t take my hat off.”   
  
Remus chuckled, poking Deceit’s cheek, “Okay, Dee, whatever you say.”   
  
Remus felt as if he was going to swoon, Deceit’s voice when he woke up was to kill for.


End file.
